Linkz and the triforce
by Linkz007
Summary: NO i didn't base this character on me, i'm not 9!!! Well anywaiz, R&R and tell me if i should write more!!! SO DON'T FORGET R&R Please!!!!!


Ouch!" Said Linkz007, Touching the tip of his Grand fathers blade in the holster. "I hate this stupid Leather Holster! It keeps slicing through the leather. I need a new Holster and soon!" He walks toward the Hylian Castle, and discovers a small message in a bottle floating in the moat.  
"What is this?" he said stunned. He picks up the bottle and pops it open. A small paper falls out. It was blank. "Figures, Nothing on it, How come I am the descendant of the Greatest Hylian Link and I can't even find some quest or anything. I hate this place I wish I could just leave. He stuffs the paper in his small wallet and heads toward his house.  
He lived in his house with his very cocky and very rude godmother and godfather. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yells his godmother Daisy. "You are such an obnoxious little boy Linkz! 9 years old and you forget that the Hendersons will be here any minute. The table is not set; the place mats are not set. I can't believe you would have done that. Don't you care what our appearance is like? Go to your room, and don't come out until the Hendersons leave!" Daisy Hollered."Umm, yeah go to your room." Said his Godfather Lyle. Lyle was always being pushed around by daisy. He had a good heart but his wife was always pushing him around.   
Linkz marched up to his room and slammed the door shut. "I can't believe that I have this life! " Linkz said to himself.   
"This doesn't have to happen. I can run away and find a better life to live in and not have to live in this god forsaken place."  
Linkz opened his curtains and noticed that his windows were all bared up with solid steel. "Oh great, now I will never be able get out of this place." He wailed. "What a disaster! Oh man!" He throws himself on his bed and falls asleep.   
"What, Huh? Where am I?"   
"You are in the temple of time." Said a strange voice. " You have been chosen to be the hero of time now that Link has passed away." You have been put in a very strange and uneventful life." Said the voice in a harsh tone. "Now that will change. You must now here the story of the Triforce  
"The known story of the triforce takes place in the world before any creature, creation, or human being. The three main goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore came to this once red planet. Din, The red goddess, Formed the Great Plains of the west and the ridged mountains of the east. Nayru, The Green Goddess, Formed the trees, life, and the grasses of this planet. Nayru, The Blue Goddess, Formed the oceans, rivers, and bodies of water in this land. The three goddesses later found out that they had to create a mystical relic that can modify and re-create this planet. The three goddesses formed to create the ancient and most powerful relic in the entire universe, the Triforce. Thishas been sealed in the depths of the planet in the core. Your job as new hero of time to guard this triforce from all evil. "Great, I stand around next to some ancient relic all day and night? What a fantastic and exciting adventure!" Said Linkz sarcastically "It is more than just standing around, You have to be transported to ancient Hyrule." Said the voice in slight laughter. "What? When?" Said Linkz slightly amazed. "The year after your grand father died." Said the voice in a slow sort of way.   
Linkz was shocked he stared at the darkness and squinted to see a figure. "Show yourself!" said Linkz "no I must not, you shall not know who I am."   
Linkz dived at he figure, but the figure dodged him so very easily. He got up and ran right toward the person, but he disappeared. " You are a smart lad, but you must learn later in your adventure. Take this it should be of use. It was a small watch that shined in a shimmery blue. This is the watch of history. You place it to your forehead and wish for the time you shall go to. The time to go to is 18...  
Just then Linkz woke up. "Huh? It was a dream? Figures!" said Linkz who was very angry. He got up and he felt a lump in his wallet bag. He lifted out a watch that was shimmery and blue. "It wasn't a dream!" But I don't know when it was when my grandfather died!" He said sounding depressed. "Wait I know!!!!"   
Linkz ran as fast as he could down his stairs.  
  
  



End file.
